1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an air-handling luminaire. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an air-handling luminaire having hidden air flow through apertures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air-handling luminaries are known to function as air registers in buildings wherein the space between floors may be utilized as an airflow plenum, in whole or in part, in combination with the HVAC system.
It is also known in the prior art to remove heat developed by the lighting fixture in order to remove the exhaust air from the illuminated room or use exhaust heat to warm a room on a floor above the subject lighting fixture. Additionally, removal of luminaire heat also helps to increase the efficiency of the light by allowing operation within a preselected temperature range to maximize the efficiency. In these types of arrangements, inverted T-grid or inverted slotted grid members are typically utilized to form a dropped ceiling wherein a plurality of acoustic insulating tiles are positioned in the openings of the grid. Some of the openings define positions wherein light fixtures such as fluorescent recessed luminaries are positioned. These luminaires are in fluid communication with the plenum through the air registers in the luminaire structure.
However, in these various types of luminaries, the air return slots in the luminaire are typically visible to a user standing in the room being illuminated. The slots or apertures may appear as dark holes in an otherwise smooth surface, which is undesirable. For example, the slots may be positioned in lower horizontal surfaces of the fixture and therefore easily seen by a viewer. It is desirable to conceal the air slots to improve the appearance of the luminaire to the person standing in the room being illuminated while inhibiting any degradation of the air flow through the luminaire and into the ceiling plenum.